


The Dread of War

by FilledwithAokaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Sided Attractions, Possible Character Death, Possible Rape, Smut, Vulgar Language, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilledwithAokaga/pseuds/FilledwithAokaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga a nurse and assistant of the best doctor known in the world, Midorima Shintarou,  are to serve their time in a war so vast it involves the entire world. They were assign to a calm region until Accidentally being sent to the worst part of the war with the strongest man alive and his men, Akashi Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save me. Please.

Ladies and Gentle man, my name is Kagami Taiga, no not Tiger. I am an assistant of the most arrogant, otaku freak ever. His name is Midorima shintarou, I've been working for him for about six years, Even though we're the same age, He treats me as if i was four years his kohai. Today we have received word that we were drafted to join the Japanese Army.

I really didn't want to got, But seeing the address made me want to actually want to go, We were assigned to the Seihou Region. It's a small area with not much action and peaceful woodlands, So why am i in the middle of the most dangerous  place on earth? I will never know, I just hope whoever is watching me now is having a wonderful time laughing and then chocking to death. _THANKS RANDOM PERSON, who ever you are,  FUCKING BASTARD!!!_

"kagami! Hurry and get out of the car before they bomb it dumbass!" Midorima shouted already halfway to the safe zone.

"Fuck, wait up!" Kagami gets out of the Humvee he was in, Running to the place Midorima was at. He was so close to death, He swears he can hear the grim laughter of the devil from behind him.

"We are almost at the bunker, we just need to use the trench to get there, Okay?" The man in front said. They duck bullets and flying grenades flying both sides, Kagami almost shit himself from one flying right across his face. Midorima, seeing this happen, Grabs Kagami and hugs him tightly.

"Idiot are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Midorima yelled so loud to Kagami's ear it was almost louder the the explosions behind them. "S-sorry." Kagami whispered. It was soft but Midorima heard it, Making him slightly blush. He nodded at the red head, Walking on to the what they were doing _**Surviving.** _

By the time they reached the bunker they were sweating like they ran Forty miles. They looked around at the bunker to find wounded soldiers. Immediately they took action on helping them. "Kagami, get whoever is in charge and see if there are any other doctors or nurses."

Kagami followed his instructions, and headed to find the one in charge. With a straight face he asked the man in the same room as them. The man pointed to the room next to theirs, Although it  doesn't look like it it's pretty spacious.

He knocked on the door before entering, to his surprise he saw nobady but a small young man, Probably his age or younger, with bright red hair. It was a surprise to Kagami to find another red head like him, Of course he did see some but they were Irish and this man was difinently a Japanese.

"E-excuse me are you in charge?" He stared at the young man, Only just realizing they aren't alone. Their is a light blue-haired man next to him, When they both turned around, he saw there eyes. The red-head's eyes were crimson red and bright yellow, Something not seen at all. The blue-hair's eyes are sky blue, so light blue i feel like i can stare at them forever...

"Ahem."  A noise came from the red-head.

"Ah sorry, My name is Kagami Taiga, Me and my boss, Midroima Shintarou were sent here by accident and we would like to discuss the situ-

"It was not a mistake. I transferred you here on purpose. My name is Akashi Seijuuro. I am the commander of this unit. Please tend to the wounded. I will guide you around once the grounds have been secured. There is a spy here. We will capture him so don't hold back and help around Dr.Kagami."

"I'm a nurse." When Kagami said that he could have sworn the red-head was laughing in the inside the blue-haired wasn't so secretive, he chuckled and shivered as if to hide his emotion. Which isn't helping... 

Kagami gave a humph before leaving.  _I can't believe those bastards. It's bad enough we were sent here. But now they're laughing at my profession. It's not my first choice to go to this kind of job but i had no other choice. Jobs are scarce but Nursing was demanded.._

_So i made the right choice right?_

"Kagam. stop fooling around. I need your help! there's a man at the corner i haven't checked him. go there and see if he needs help." Being pull out of his train of thought, Kagami proceeded order and headed towards the man. This man was probably around his age tanned skin and mid-night blue hair.

  _He's gorgeous._ Was the first thought that came to him. "Ugh, Who are you?" The man said. _  
_

"I'm Kagami Taiga. I'm going to help you okay? where does it hurt? Can you see? Can you move?"

"My head hurts, I can see, and yeah i can move. what kind of stupid questions are those?"

"It's mandatory questions before starting any kind of procedures. Please refrain from moving it might hurt more. How did you get injured?"

"I was with a blonde, K-Kise. We were suppose to retrieve supplies til we were ambushed and the next thing i know I'm here. Where's Kise?"

"I don't know this man. I will try everything i can but first i need to treat you."

"N-no!" The man struggled with Kagami, Although he was weak it took Kagami a few minutes before he can check him.

"Midorima-San. Is there a blonde patient where you are?" Kagami asked The green haired man, who was checking his tenth patient.

"Yeah, He's over there kept asking for someone named Aomine. I need you to check him too." Kagami nodded and head to the corridore filled with patients. He say the blonde going across the rrom pulling heads, looking at the people's faces.

"Um excuse me. Can you stop your going to hurt the patients." The blonde, whose name is Kise aapparently, Looked at Kagami eyes the color of a sun flower skin so fare it looks more beautfil thn a womns.

"Ah, i looking for Aomine Daiki. He's tanned with blue hair. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, i have. he's in the other room. I can show you-"

"Yes please!" Kagami guided the blonde to the room next door and saw Aomine standing trying to talk to Midorima.

"Aomine! what a relief. I thought i would be killed by Akashi if you didn't return with me, Or worse."

"Hah! Your one to talk. I thought i would go through training overtime." They both luaghed, Confusing Kagami and his boss.

"If you two are done we can use some bit of help. As you can see there's too many people to tend to." Midorima had explained to them. They looked at the doctor as if to say ' _who are you_?' 

"We were assigned here by Akashi-san. I am Kagami Taiga assistant of Midorima Shintarou." Once explaining who they were, the two mismatch headed towards anyone who wasn't treated yet. Kagami gave a sigh and did his job as well.

~~

It took them two hours to finaly get all the patients done. Once finished Midorima and Kagami went to a silent room to relax. It wasn't very silent but it was better than hearing moaning grunting and noises of agony."Kagami, I'm sorry." Said the always cooled and collected doctor.

"What for? We made it. It would be nice to be in a safe place but knowing we were needed is a lot better, right?" Midorima didn't, Couldn't say anything to red head who was smilling so bright he can feel himself blush from the adorable face in front of him. Before realizing it he hugged the red head.

"Yeah. Your right."

"Um Midorima, is there a reason your hugging me?" Midorima gave a big sigh, then letting go of the clueless idiot.

"Nah, Lets go we need an explanation from the general." They headed towards general Akashi's room only being blocked by a Purple giant. He's got to be 6"10 maybe more.

"Who are you and what do you want from Aka-chin?" He has mean eyes on and the outfit he's wearing only makes him look like a master mind.

"Atsushi who is it?" Came from behind the cracked door. "I don't no these people. One has green hair, the other has red hair and funny eyebrows."

"O-oi. that's-" Was all kagami said only being interupted by the General saying it was okay for them to go in.

"I'm sorry about Atsushi. he doesn't realy get along with others. Except us. I am Akashi Siejuurou. The purple haired man back there is Murasakibara Atsushi, He is our cook. The tanned dark blue haired man is Aomine Daiki a weapons administrator, The blonde next to him is Kise Ryouta, he is the instructor of our trainees. Next to me is Kuroko Tetsuya, my right hand man. Momoi Satsuki is our communicator. she is a pink haired women, Although she isn't here please refrian from having any relationship with her. Kiyoshi Teppei is our guard. He helps with any traitors, and also assign rooms for our men. Welcome to the Teiko Region."

_Ugh, someone take me away please..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just updated and I took out himuro, I'll use him for a different thing. Well deats later   
> -FwA


	2. What the Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is Akashi's P.O.V and It's separated with a ~ sign that means it will be Kagamis' P.O.V.  
> Anything separated with a -- is just continuation of the P.V

The Akashi family was always strong, always powerful, And never once has anyone questioned or defied them. Except today. Akashi had informed Momoi to send a transcript for two doctors and four nurses. Instead he finds himself with one doctor and one nurse. The doctor, By himself, is sufficient but the nurse is a question itself.

"Momoi, i need you to send another transcript. I need those nurses and at least one more doctor." His voice hoarse and strong. Akashi is infuriated, no not the right word, he's annoyed. No one, not even his father, would disobey his order.

"I will try my best, Sir. The command center is being a bit difficult." Momoi is trying her best to not anger her superior more than he already is. "I have received word the doctor and three nurses who suppose to come were ambushed and murdered, sir. It will take time before the next-"

"I don't care, just get it done. My men are dying, because imbeciles don't understand what it's like here. losing men is not an option for me." He walks out of the door to his quarters.

"Oh, thank god. I thought i would die." Momoi sighs heavily and begins the transcript.

\------

Akashi walks towards his room, hearing a noise stops him. He checks to see what's making a ruckus so late at night. Then he hears it, it's light but Akashi can still hear it, even the slightest noise captures his attention.

"Kurokocchi. You feel so nice inside." He can hear Kise Teasing the small light blunnette.

"Ryouta-kun, Please. We need to finish, mn, B-before someone walks in." Kuroko is trying hard to not let a single noise escape his mouth. Akashi peeks only to they're both on top of Kuroko's desk. It's to be expected since there in Kuroko's Office.

Kise slowly rams the small man. He can hear Kuroko pleading for release. It's enough to get any man aroused. But not Akashi, Of course not Akashi. It's not like he had prejudice of it, he just couldn't find anyone(man or woman) to actually suffice his appetite. Not a single person has ever defied him which had brought him great boredom.

"Akashi-san. May i speak with you?" The voice behind him was straight forward and respectable. Akashi turned to see the green haired doctor.

"Dr. Midorima, What is it you want to speak to me about?"

"Am I the only doctor? If so that's expecting to much of me. I only have one assistant. To cover all these men is a difficult task on the both of us."

I see, I understand where your coming from, but we will not have another doctor or other nurses for another two weeks. please stay put for now. Help will arrive, just not on the time i had expected."

"Yes, sir. But one more question. What happened to the other Doctors and nurses? It's not likely you just never had any to begin with. And i will not sit idly endangering my Assistant."

Akashi is stunned. No one, did I mention his father?, Would COULDN'T question him. Not even about his men.

"I'm sorry to say this, but the other Doctor and nurses had died trying to save people from Enemy line. I had told you correct? Of the traitors in our confinement? Rest assure i won't let that mistake happen once more." As if by cue Midorima was called to help Kagami with a difficult patient.

"I have to go. Thank you for your honest answer." Midorima had questioned the most intelligent man in the world, so he can keep his kohai safe? It's not unheard of but to Akashi it was. Whoever this man thinks he is will pay later, Right now Seijuurou is tired mentally and physically.

~~

"Ugh, Do i have to wear this? It's for women...." Kagami is complaining due to the fact that the patient, they had difficult time to subdue, had ripped Kagami's uniform. The only clothes left were women nurse outfits. One in particular barely fit him. It was tight, very tight. The skirt was more than half way up his thighs and the stockings didn't help. they fit only a little bit above the knee, His shirt was tight, Only the bottom buttons were able to clasp. The rest gave away his toned body underneath. If it were someplace else, he would fit easily in a strip club.

"There's no other choice. Unless you want to wear just your underwear and my shirt." It gave Kagami the chills thinking of just wearing that, it's more erotic than what he's wearing now.(Not that it matter to Midorima.)

"Bastard.... F-fine. i get it." Kagami gave up. there's nothing he can do. He's just gonna have to man up. That is until Ahomine walked into the room.

"Are you guys doing foreplay? It's kinda sexy but don't make too much noise if your caught by Akashi he's going to ream your asses. By the way, Kagami you look too sexy for this guy." Aomine said rapping one arm around his shoulder."Hook up with me instead."

"Aho!! He's-" It was too late Kagami turned red, redder than his hair, and tuned out any kind of conversation in the room. Why is this happening. What the fuck did i do.... And did Aomine just said something weird or was it my imagination?

"Y-you Idiot." Kagami said. He ran out like a girl to his room, well the room he shared with Midorima. Along the way bumps into an unhappy Akashi. Once inside he locked the door and flopped to his bed like a teenage girl being embarrassed from school and crying like a little baby.(not really crying but along the lines of frustration and embarrassment.)

 _That Idiot!!!!! Don't just think something weird, This is for a legit reason!!! Dammit!!_ He thought to himself. He can feel himself getting hotter and redder. He can hear a knock and a voice that sounds like Midorima. He just tunes it out, He ignores anything he doesn't want to hear.

"Kagami please open the door. It's shintarou. That Idiot isn't hear anymore. Can you just let me in?"

"NO!! This was your stupid Idea!! i WOULD RATHER WEAR A SHIRT AND BOXERS THEN LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!"

"But your complaining like one." Said the stupid idiots voice. Kagami can hear Midorima getting angry at the dark blunette."Ur i mean, You um look sexy? no not the right word? what if i say your handsome?"

"Just shut up! I fucking hate you guys!!!" Now he can hear banging on the door and a command to open the door. He doesn't, which is a big mistake since it was Akashi's command.

"Taiga. open the door immediately and I'll forget your stupidity."

"No!! No fucking way!! I don't care who the fuck you are." That did it. Akashi was more than pissed off, not only did they send one nurse but an arrogant nurse at that.

Akashi commands Aomine to go get Murasakibara to open this door."Kagami Open this door, Now." Akashi says before Murasakibara is there, almost as if it was a Que to the command the purple giant is behind him.

" D-don't open the door, It's embarrassing." Kagami can't let them in. When he flopped on the bed it caused the skirt to rip up to the belt. When Murasakibara successfully opened the door the gang went in and saw Kagami in such an erotic pose, Midorima and Aomine got nosebleeds. Akashi just staring at the buffoon, can feel himself getting hot in a way he never experienced.

"G-get out!! I'm not Proper!!" Whoever says proper is stupid but its the only thing he can think of."And why are you guys having nosebleeds?!"

Midorima snapping out of his trance pushed his glasses up to look cool or something."that's logic, it's hot here."

"Yeah what the Doc said." Aomine tried sounding confident but failed. Luckily Kagami is an idiot to begin with, and believes every word Midorima says.

**BAM**

Akashi took notice first, It wasn't just some ordinary Bam but something happening at Dr.Kasamatsu's lab. Everyone (Kagami included) ran towards the Lab to see what was going on. Kagami was informed there was a scientist to assist with weaponry, but didn't know they had there own room for scientific research.

*Coughing*

"Dammit Takao I've told you before, never mix ingredients with sulfur." Dr.Kasamastu, the head scientist of the establishment, said to the luaghing Second in Command. They are trusted with the lives and well being of the men, But Takao saw it as a way to pass time.

"Sorry, i just couldn't help myself. I thought it would be funny." Dr.Takao said. These two don't always see eye to eye but always come with a solution to benefit Akashi and the army.

"Dr.Kasamatsu is everything okay?" Akashi was the first to ask. Kasamastu looked at his commanding officer with such fierce eyes it made Takao flinch. Though he calmed down he was angry at the black-haired so-called scientist.

"Yes, sir. everything is alright. we _were_ experimenting with black powder and carbon based Gases, until a certain _someone_ ruined the experiment. Other than that everything is just as we want it. The new fire-proof suits are done. we just need a test subject." At the end of the sentence, everyone looked at Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga can be your subject." Akashi looked at Kagami with such fierce eyes, it's as if it can burn through him.

"Um, sir. I'm not questioning your judgement but why is he a cross dresser?" Kasamatsu was blushing but he was still able to ask.

"I'm not cross dressing!! This is for a Legitement reason!!" Kagami screeched.

"Sure it is." Takao said. it wasn't helpful at all with the satement but now he might lose his life in the process of experimentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its bad and out of character but it took my like 10 hours trying to start and finish well takao is shown so I'm happy. Thank you for reading   
> -FwA


	3. Obey who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING~ this chapter has muramido (Murasakibara/Midorima), if you don't like the pairing I suggest you SKIP THE LAST PART! Cause that's where the sex scene is at... Just saying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been Awhile~!

Kagami had found himself in a situation not even Midorima can help with. But it's his own fault he should have know better than to mess with Akashi-sama. Especially since he was already aggravated from the airheads at the capital. "Do I really have to do this?" He asked as he was being forced to wear some kind of jumpsuit." What is this thing?"

"Shut it, we're trying to see if it fits. You squirming isn't helping." Kasamatsu says." Don't worry you _might_ live..." Says his assistant.

"W-what do yy-you mean, might?" Kagami squirms more, making Takao laugh his ass off." God Takao, can you just fuck off. He's not doing it voluntarily. Unless you want to be the one to wear this shit." Kasamatsu already has enough of Takao fucking around, but this is important since it could cost a life.

"Chill, I was just playin'. We are you from, Kagami?" Takao tries to start a conversation, earning him a glare from Kasamatsu.

"I-I'm from America, on my dad's side, but I'm Japanese on my mom's side." Kagami feels it bit calm but not enough, After all Kagami is surrounded by thick white wall with a huge hole right in front of him, and the fact that they are strapping him to a chair isn't a good sign.

"Wow America huh? you do kind of look more American than Japanese. Except the fact you have an accent of a Japanese person, why is that?"

"Well, my mom would make me speak Japanese since we lived with my grandmother, and my father never really mind, since he always makes business with both the Americans and Japanese..."

"Your father how does he look?" Takao says as they put they last few straps on and some kind of helmet on him.

"He has a great build, very tall, black hair and slightly tanned skin."

"Almost like you where'd you get the red hair?"

"My mom's side, she has red hair and eyes. But she has white skin, almost as white as Akashi-san."

"I see, well you're all done. Experiment fire wall will know commence." Kagami had almost forgotten he was an experiment. _Fuck, how'd I get myself into this fucking mess._ Kagami started to panic a little. which Midorima could clearly see. 

Right above the whole on the room was a big black mirror, the kind you could only see through one way. "Akashi-san, I warn you, don't do this."

Midorima has been trying to change the red heads mind, before Kagami is incinerated." Are you threatening me, Shintarou?"

"And if I am, what will you do? Have me fired? _You need me._ " Midorima says with much brutality in his voice." _You also have no **right** to use my first name without permission_." This time with venom in his voice. Green eyes, that can pierce your soul, met red flaming eyes, filled with anger. The room was stilled, for god knows how long, with tension in the air.

"S-sir, it's ready." Kasamatsu interfered. Akashi nodded giving the OK." **_Proceed_** " he said with an angry voice. Although Akashi is almost smaller than the other men, he has the air of a king. A king you should never mess with.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Midorima starts to head towards Akashi, when he is stopped by Murasakibara.

"Atsushi, deal with him. Make feel less of a man." Midorima's face is filled with questions, _what does he mean 'less than a man'?_

"You sure Aka-chin?" Murasakibara says lazily.

"Yes" Was all the answer he got. With that he hoisted Midorima over his shoulder.

"O-oi!!! Put me down, you oversized child!!!!!!!"

"Oh never heard that before~." Murasakibara says sarcastically.

Going back to Kagami, he's practically shitting himself." I-I'm sorry for whatever I did!!! I won't do it again!!!! Please let me go!!!!" He pleads.

"Sorry Kagami, you've both wounded my pride, now we will proceed with the experiment. Yukio, you may begin."

Kasamatsu starts to turn a few nobs revealing a very large flame thrower. He turns a dial to warm the machine. Kagami, is literally praying for his life." We will begin with 10%..." Flames come out and surround Kagami, Its warm and bearable.." 20%..." Its gets warmer.." 30%" It gets even warmer, almost to the point where he sweats. _Almost_." 40%"

Its getting a bit too hot, he starts to sweat just a bit." 50%" now he's sweating as if he was in a sauna." 60%" he can feel it getting hot." 70%" It's getting even hotter." 80%" _FUCK IT'S FUCKING HOT!!!_ "90%"

"Its too hot!!! Stop it!!" Kagami yells, he lets out a howler." No don't stop, It's almost done." Akashi says with a monotone voice.

"But sir-" Kasamatsu tries to protest, when Takao turns the nob to 100%." Takao!"

"Its fucking hot!!!!!!!! Make it stop! Make it fucking stop!!!!!!!!!!" Kagami starts to squirm some more, franticly trying to get free. Akashi smirks at the thrill.

"You can stop now. I think he's had enough." Akashi walks out the room as Kasamatsu stops the machine. Takao and Kasamatsu run to Kagami, unbuckling him and taking off the steaming hot suit. They burn themselves a bit but not as bad as they find Kagami.

Once released Kagami breaths the cold air, his skin is a bit red and he's blushing like crazy." What the fucking shit!!??! Didn't you fucking hear me!?" Kagami tries to get up, but fails utterly and stumbles to the floor.

"Aomine, Kise we need your help to get him to the infirmary." Kasamatsu says, staring at the glass wall. Although he can't see them, he knows they're there. In two minutes Aomine and kise go in the room. They take one side of Kagami and head to the Infirmary, Kagami isn't at the brink of death but he does have a first degree burn.

"Well, back to the drawing board." Takao says cheerfully.

"Dammit Takao, can't you take it seriously...?" Kasamatsu says with an annoyed tone.

"Nope" Takao says back with a cherp.

~(Murasakibara & Midorima)~

"PUT ME DOWN!" Midorima yells.

"Okay~" Murasakibara flops Midorima down on his bed, which is pretty big because of his height and size.

"W-what are you going to do?" Midorima tries to hide his fear, even he knows he's no match for the big guy.

"Gonna make you less of a man." He replies. Murasakibara slowly takes off his black army coat and shirt. He's only wearing his white under-shirt with the black army pants and combat boots. Midorima takes a big gulp, knowing what's coming next.

"You wouldn't!" He glares at the large man, whose starting to leaning in on him.

"Doesn't matter to me, man or women. We both get satisfied." Murasakibara gets a bottle of lube he has in his drawer at the side of his bed." Let's have some fun~"

He tries to undress a squirming Midorima, only successfully taking his pants off and halfway unbuttoning his shirt. Revealing slim strong legs, and a toned uncovered chest. "How come you don't have an under-shirt?"

"I-I gave it to Kagami." He replies as he tries to get out of the grip of the purple giant.

"You seem to really like Kagami." The comment instantly made Midorima stop." Oh~ I got it right?~"

"S-shut up, what would you know?!" Midorima stops moving enough for the larger man to turn him around, and raise his ass to the air." O-oi!"

"What would you do if Kagami saw you like this?" It makes Midorima stop again, making him blush a bit.

"Y-you wouldn't!" He muffles, he feels his hand getting tied, while he's distracted, with murasakibara's T-shirt. Exposing his upper body, flexing his muscles each time he moves.

"No, but maybe I should film this so I can show him later~" Midorima looks back at him with a glare." If you don't want me to.... _Then behave_." His voice gets low and it's slightly alluring.

Midorima, not wanting to show Kagami his vulnerable and shameful side, complies with the offer. He nods to make sure, Murasakibara knows he's submitted." Good then~"

Murasakibara turns Midorima around, taking off his boxers exposing his privates. He licks the disc of Midorima's nipple, only getting minimal reaction." That doesn't do anything" The green man says. It slightly annoys Murasakibara, he usually has a partner who reacts to everything, never one who doesn't. Instead of giving up he licks his way down the abdomen and reaches the part of the body that makes Midorima flinch.

He smells the masculinity off of Midorima's pubic hair, as he splits the mans legs. He nibbles at his thighs, making Midorima moan without his consent. "So, your the type to moan like a bitch huh?"

"S-shut up!" Midorima says as he tries to mask another moan from the mans wicked tongue on his sensitive parts. Midorima's never been sensitive anywhere on his skin, but for some reason his inner thighs are a bit ticklish and at times gets him horny if sooth the right way.

"Mn.." Midorima does everything in his power to try and suppress it but the larger man slides his tongue closer and closer to Midorima's dick. Making him moan a bit louder and blush like a bitch in heat.

"W-wait, please. I'm t-too close." Midorima moans out.

"You really are sensitive~ let's see how long you can last~" Murasakibara slides Midorima's dick as far as he can down his throat, licking all the way down. Midorima flinches at the interaction, but feels a very good sensation building up from his lower parts.

"Mn!" he tries to cover another moan, only making the larger man try harder in making him moan loudly. Murasakibara swallows moving his throat, making Midorima moan loudly and long.

Midorima, at this point, is out of breath but his voice still betrays him. Making him moan like he's never done before. As he was close to climax, Murasakibara retreats from his shaft and gets the bottle of lube he had next to him. He starts to lube up his right hand fingers, kneeling in front of an exposed Midorima, lifting his left leg to go around his waist and begins to insert a finger into Midorima.

At first Midorima hisses but unclenches knowing if he kept clenching it would hurt, since he's a doctor. He tries his best to calm down, allowing the larger man to insert two fingers, it doesn't hurt as much but stings enough. By the time he gets use to it he has four fingers inserted into him, making him moan and arch his chest into the air.

Murasakibara takes the lube again to lubricate himself, His shaft is large making it a bit hard to fit into a virgin ass. He slowly goes into Midorima, making the slightly smaller man hiss in pain from the largeness of the purple headed beast.

It takes time before Midorima is use to It but eventually Murasakibara begins to move his hips, rocking the bed as he rams himself into Midorima. The slightly smaller man moan out of control, rocking his hips for more friction. At some point Murasakibara hits a sweet spots, unbundling the nerves within Midorima with every thrust.

Just as Midorima was going to cum, Murasakibara pulls out earning him a deep whiny moan from the green haired man." I thought you said you won't feel nothing."

"Shut up, I've had enough of your games. Either you get over and done with this or I will." Midorima glares at the large purple man.

"Okay why don't you finish it then~" Murasakibara lets lose his wrist and turn their bodies around, having Midorima on top while he was lying on the bed." Hurry up then~" He teases.

Midorima, with nothing left to lose, Begins to position himself on top of the large man. Having the large penis enter him again was a bit painful but very pleasurable, he puts his hand on top of Murasakibara's abdomen as he begins to move up and down. Going faster with each minute.

Somewhere along the way he finds his sweet spot again and keeps hitting it with the shaft he is pounding his ass on."Mn, Mido-chin.. Feels so good." He can hear the large man say." Faster." He says.

Midorima complies going faster and faster by the second, He can feel pressure on his hips. Murasakibara has his hands on his hips making him pound harder down on him," Almost... almost" Murasakibara closes his eyes as his first orgasm lets loose. Because of the pressure from Murasakibara's cumshot, Midorima came shortly afterwords.

They both slump down on the bed, making a flopping sound." I want more" Murasakibara says, and so they start round two. Actually they begin a night full of moans and pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me long to write but I had serious writers block so I started a different story, and now I'm having writers block on that too.... So, I was like oh well let's do this one. and so yeah. I have changed the intensity of the Story to explicit cause I will throw random sex here and there with any pairing. Hope you don't mind, but it would still be the pairings in the relationships thingy, just with other random parings. I have noticed in my other chapters I was a bit too fast and clumsy with the writing, sorry about that. I want to thank my sis cause without her knowledge of good English I would post horrible chapters.... Well till next time~  
> -FwA...   
> (Ps. another thing, I know I put some stuff about Kagami's parents, It's not accurate or maybe not even true. I'm just going with my gut. So if by chance they show his parents and its not like it is here then yeah its not.... I own nothing...)


	4. When will it be calm again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing~~~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my little sister for proofreading!

Its been a week since the 'Experiment' happen, and everything is going smoothly, of course they still haven't caught the spy/traitor in the facility yet. Which is why Akashi has been so careful with who he talks to, but luckily he has his trusted people with him. Kuroko has been a childhood friend, along with Momoi and Aomine. Kise was introduced by Aomine, and Murasakibara has been at his side since the war started. These people he can trust, the others not so much. Which is why he finds himself in a little problem, Midorima, the doctor, acts on his own, his nurse the same. They still disobey him, _Even that Midorima person. He has a lot of pride I'll give him that, but I'll make sure it doesn't last long._

“Akashi -san.” Momoi says, she's been standing there for at least two minutes and already Akashi is angered, without her trying....

“How long have you been there? Are you Tetsuya?” He says, he won't admit it but he was a bit startled by the presence of the pink haired girl.

“Awhile, Um. I have information to give.” She holds up her clipboard as if to prove her point.

“Very well, what is it?” Momoi takes the transcript she had attached to her clipboard, and hands it to Akashi.

__ **To: Akashi Seijuurou** _ _

__ **From: Imperial Office** _ _

  


__ **We regret to inform you, General Akashi Shiori has been killed in action. We are sorry for your-** _ _

  


Was all Akashi was able to read, before crumbling the paper in his hands.

After a few moments, Momoi spoke up”Akashi-”

“I don't want to hear, Satsuki. I'll be going to my quarters for the night, Excuse me.” Akashi brushes past Momoi, leaving her speechless. Never had Akashi called her by her first name, and his expression caught her off guard. She had never seen him so tired looking.

__~~~@~~~_ _

Akashi walks to his quarters alone. He sits at the top of his bed, the paper still entangled in his palm. His mother. The one who cared most about him, the very person who brought him happiness when his father was so strict, he doesn't resent the fact that his father was strict because his mother had been by his side. Now... Now that one happiness has slipped by him.

He remembers when his mother told him how his parents became husband and wife. His mother was a first lieutenant, his father already a colonel. They were in the same unit, his mother would disregard the colonel's orders and did what she saw fit. Once they returned home, his father looked for her and wanted her to be his wife. She had agreed but still wanted to be in the army, the problem was she had become pregnant with Satoshi's child. Having her to be forced to stay in the Akashi household.

When he was born, it was said his father saw greatness within him and so he came with the name Seijuurou half of it meaning refined son.

After an hour of just sitting on his bed, he was close to drifting into slumber when he heard a soft knock on his door.” Yes.”

“Um, Akashi I know it's a bad time but your father has called you through the main telephone and is on hold. Should I tell him your busy or-” Momoi tries to ask as politely as possible, she knows he wants privacy but the Major General was on the phone waiting for his son to answer.

“It's alright, I'll go right now. Just. Just give me a minute to calm- I mean recollect myself.” Momoi gave a short puff of a sigh as approval. Then leaving Akashi in his lonely room.

As she walks away she see's her friend, Aomine Daiki, laughing along side Kise about Kagami, and the relentless bickering from him about the experiment, In the canteen. Takao sitting a bit too closely beside Midorima and Murasakibara Right behind the green haired man, munching on some of the caramel he made from bits of scrap. __I don't know what I would do if I lost Dai-chan.... Akashi must be really strong...__ It was a glimpse but Aomine saw her expression as she started to walk away. Leaving him with a question, he will find an answer to soon.

__~~~@~~~_ _

After Akashi had 'recollected' himself, he walked to the Telephone room, Although it has a bunch of phones all are broken and in fear of breaking the last one, no one dares use it unless needed to.

He picked up the phone and spoke “Father.”

“Son.” The Major General replied.

“It has been awhile since the last you called.”

“Don't speak as if you don't know. Your mother is dead.” He said so firm and strict.

“I know. I received the transcript not to long ago. May I ask why you are calling? Not even on my brother's death did you call, so why call about another family member dying. Have you gone soft?” He retorted.

“I called to tell you, your mother died of an assassination.” Akashi's eyes widened, “ By the same people who **you** are fighting, who have killed your brother. This is all the information I will give you. Good-bye and may the war be in your favor.” with that the line was cut dead. Leaving him with more questions than answers. This makes no sense.

“Akashi! There's a problem!” Aomine runs in.

__~~~@~~~_ _

They both run to the control center, where they see, in a tiny screen, An M35 Cargo truck.” It's a 6X6 at least 2 tons maybe more. And stuck behind enemy lines, sir. What do we do?” Kuroko said.

They all stare to look at the Commander. Awaiting answers.” Who are in the truck?” He asked.

“The nurses and doctors you had asked for, the driver was on his way to enter by the back entrance but was cut off but the enemy and are now held as hostages. The enemy wants supplies in replacement for the hostages.” Momoi comes in walking her hair tied in a pony tail, and her face stern with concern and brutality.

“I see. Daiki, Ryouta. Both of you will be going to see if you can get them back. How many people are there?”

“There are seven people, two doctors and two nurses. And the rest are soldiers in training, they were sent to be of aid to the unit.” Kuroko said.

“How so?” He raised an eye-brow.

“They were sent by your father about the bug problem, sir.” Akashi took the hint, and nodded his head.

“Kagami, you will go with them. In case there are injuries to attend to.” He looks at the nurse, who is a bit shocked to be assigned to go out of the unit.

“I will go in-” Midorima tries to to say but is stopped by Kagami.

“It's cool, I can handle this Midorima. Trust me 'kay?” Kagami says. Although his voice would have been convincing his face tells otherwise. His expression shows fear, and if it weren't for the fact that Kagami told him he wanted to go, he wouldn't have let him.

_“_ __Taiga, are you insane._ _ _”_ Midorima begins to speak in English startling the others since Kagami and Midorima are basically the only ones to understand the language.

_“_ __Isn't it okay, Shintarou? I'm gonna come back I promise. Have faith okay?_ _ _”_ This time Kagami's face shows a smile and his eyes gleam in plead. _”_ __Please?_ _ _”_

_“_ __You better come back, or... Or I'll hunt you down in the afterlife to kill you myself._ _ _”_ Kagami chuckles, Making the others question what they are actually saying.

_“_ __Of course, who else is going to tell you when to eat and sleep. Not to mention bathe when so busy with work._ _ _”_ The two share a small connection, which only Midorima takes to heart so dearly. Midorima nods and accept the man's bravery for going out into the world of death.

_“Are you two done?”_ Akashi asks with annoyance in his tone. They nod, and everyone disperses to designated areas preparing for the impending doom to come.

__~~~@~~~_ _

Momoi finds Aomine, fitting into his black suit in order to camouflage at the dead of night, at his room she just stands by the doorway waiting. He see's her, and heads towards her.” Satsuki?”

“Please come back, Dai-chan.” She looks him dead in the eye to show her seriousness.” I don't think I can lose you, Or Ki-chan. Please come back in one piece. Ki-chan too. Please...” She lowers her head and shakes a bit.

Aomine can handle many things but one thing for sure is he can't handle a crying Satsuki. They've know each other since childhood, war be damned if they got her angry when it came to him. And he didn't mind, That's how much she loved him, and he loved her back. She was family, Just like Akashi, Kuroko,and Kise were as well. Nothing will change that. Well maybe Kise, is a different since he's had a crush on the guy since they were young, but he knows he loves Kuroko more than family. He even knows they've been sleeping with each other. Which breaks his heart but there is nothing he can do...

“You know we will, We'll be back in time for you to bicker at us.” He smiles sheepishly.

She gives a bit a huffed laugh, and mutters ” Your so dumb, Dai-chan.”

“I guess that's why they call me, Ahomine.” He smiles, while Momoi laughs a bit.

_~~~@~~~_

_“_ __You really are stupid, Bakagami..._ _ _”_ Midorima says again for the somethingenth time.

_“_ __Oh come on, I'll be back. There's no need to worry about it._ _ _”_ He says, as he fits into a black suit, similar to Aomine's but he has a dark blue cross on his arms to signal he is a medical staff.

_“_ __You don't have to do this. I can go and-_ _ _”_

_“_ __And what? What if you die? What will they do without a doctor?_ _ _”_ Kagami stops buckling his belt, and looks at Midorima.

_“_ __It's better than losing you._ _ _”_ He mutters as he looks away, luckily Kagami barely hear.

_“_ __It's, huh? What's better?_ _ _”_ He says with his shirt unbutton, and showing a bit of his collar bone.

_“_ __Nothing, just... Ugh just come back._ _ _”_ He stammers out.

_“_ __I know. I'm not a child._ _ _”_ He turns around revealing his back to him. Midorima hugs him, startling Kagami, And mutters something like' __I know you're not but still..._ _ _'_

_“_ __H-hey, why are you hugging me?!_ _ _”_ He says _._

_“_ __I forget your so dense...”__ He lets go and heads out.” __Don't be late, I'll be there to send you out. I'll get the supplies you need. So just head out there._ _ _”_

Kagami nods, and Midorima heads to the infirmary to pack essentials for Kagami.

_“_ __Man, don't do that. Idiot. That gave me a heart attack. You're acting so weird lately.._ _ _”_ He murmurs, Giving a bit of a pout.

_~~~@~~~_

“Kise-kun. Don't go.” Kuroko says with his icy look.

“No can do, Kurokocchi. I have to go. Commanders orders. You know what happen to Kagamicchi and Midorimacchi. I rather go out there than risk it here. Besides, we'll be back before you know it.” Kise gleams with brightness.

“No, I have a bad feeling. There's something bad going to happen.... I just can't get it out of my chest.”Kuroko has always been obedient when told, but this time it's different. He can feel it, something he knows will happen. And he doesn't want him to go.

“Oh yeah? Well why aren't you so clingy when we are together, and me not going out there to risk my life?” Kise pouts a little so it looks legit.

“Stop joking around Kise-kun. I'm serious I don't feel right about this one... Something isn't right. Why would they leave the truck out in the open, and not have guards around it. And why can't we see the people?”

Don't worry about it, Kurokocchi. Everything is gonna be fine. You know Aominecchi, he's good with his scopes and knows when there is a trap. Just leave it to us. We'll come back with the people and everything will be fine.” Kise smiles, a very big and bright smile that can nearly blind you. And slightly pecks Kuroko's lips, causing the smaller man the blush lightly.

Kuroko sighs, giving in to his boyfriends persuasion. Maybe he's right, they'll come home and everything will be fine.. Everything will be just fine...

_~~~@~~~_

Everything was set up, and everyone was ready to go. Aomine and Kise have never looked so ready, Kagami on the other hand looked like he might just pass out.” Just relax, let us lead the way and you just follow, kay? Nurse.” Aomine taunts Kagami.

“Ass whole” Kagami whispers.

_“_ What?” Aomine replies, with a smirk.

“Yeah I get it. Follow, don't be seen and behave.”

“Good. Then let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will update so please be patient with me ^_^)~  
> Also someone asked, and if you didn't see it please read, if the porn will effect the story, I can only say maybe. I can use it against them and maybe not. It just depends on my mood I guess. Well till next time :)  
> -FwA


	5. The Dread of Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait~

The three men stalk the night, creeping in the shadows, hoping to not be seen. Akashi is keeping an eye on them at the base, a small camera attached to Kagami's right shoulder. The camera isn't large, but it isn't small either, which makes it hard for him to walk around. "Kagamicchi, are you okay?" Kise whispers, Kise stay behind Kagami  just in case of an emergency. Aomine stays in front of them both, and eavesdrops on them.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just this stupid camera." Kagami complains.

"You know he can hear you." Aomine growls.

"Good, then he can improve this stupid thing." When Kagami said that, he wish he hadn't. He can already feel those chrome eyes bore into him." Whatever. As long as I can run, it's fine."

"Sure." Aomine sarcastically says, while rolling his eyes." Just don't get us in trouble. We've been at a stalemate with these guys for god knows how long. If even one us gets captured, you will never see home again."

"Geez. Thanks for the boast talk....."

"You guys should be quite, we're on a mission." Kise whines.

"Well tell this guy." Kagami says, but is only shushed by Kise. They creep closer to the entrance to the side gate, surprisingly there weren't many guards. Which was very unsettling.

Aomine picked the lock of the gate door, slowly opening it but realizes the damn door well only creak louder the slower he goes. So he takes a leap of faith and opens the door as fast as he can. relieved the door open swiftly and quietly. As they walk around the perimeter, they noticed no one was around.

 _I wonder if they know sign language..._ Kagami thinks to himself. He does something with his fingers trying to see if they knew what he was doing, and was surprised to see Aomine understood.

 _Its too quite, this isn't right. There's something wrong here._ \- Kagami

 _I know, I don't know what's going on either, but we got a mission. Get your head in the game Bakagmi. -_ Aomine

 _I know that asshole, and don't call me Bakagami. -_ Kagami

Aomine nods, and tries to tell Kise by mouthing it at him. They stalk a bit more to see if they can find a holding cell, surprisingly it was similar to their perimeter. And when they found the holding cell, Kise tried to loosen the knob of the door since it was rusty, As if it hasn't been used in years.

As they entered, they saw bodies in the middle of the room. Kagami went to check if they were alive. To his relief, they are. He checks each one separate at a time, he tries to wake one who looked like someone he knew. _But that's not possible is it._

"Tatsuya?" He turned a man over to be met with his ex-lover. Himuro Tatsuya." What's he doing here?"

"Oi, hurry up. We don't have all day. This could be a trap, And if it is then we have to go now."

"How are we going to do that Aominecchi? They're mostly asleep, we can't carry all of them."

"There's no way we can actually carry all of them, if this is a trap we would have been snared by now anyway. Somethings wrong.... It's like we were meant to be here or something, like it was a plan." Kagami says out loud.

Akashi takes action," Tetsuya get everyone on alert. What Taiga said might be true. Daiki and Ryouta are our strongest, without them we-"

The next thing anyone knows there was a loud boom coming from from the entrance of the bunker. In an instant smoke bombs were everywhere, no matter where they run to it seemed inescapable. Akashi grabs Momoi and Kuroko's arms, Murasakibara right behind him, they run to the safe room where they were met by none other than Hanamiya Makoto.

"What are you doing here, Makoto." Akashi hissed. He sees Hanamiya infront of him Imayoshi and Haizaki beside the raven haired man.

"Now now, you don't have to be so hasty. Imayoshi, close the door, I want to speak with them." Imayoshi nods. He moves silently to the bunker door, and shouts it loudly. " So far, we have never been able to capture any of your family for the past decades, now we have successfully captured and killed most of the Akashi household. It's only you left. Akashi Siejuurou. I ask you, Will you sacrifice others or yourself. Your choice, Sei-chan." Hanamiya sinisterly grins at him.

Akashi shakes with anger, He can foretell anything, predict the most complicated plans, and yet here he was snared in his own trap. _This is not happening, the Akashi family name will not be tarnished, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_

_~~~~~_

Kagamicchi, What's wrong?" Kise asked Kagami, Kagami flinched a bit.

"I don't know, It just feels weird..... Something isn't right." Kagami ponders a bit, thinking why the trap wasn't snared. Why they were in this cell with no one to guard it, or sound an alarm. Why were these people lying here, asleep. And not tied up. Kagami noticed a hand twitch and turns to see Himuro Starting to wake up.

"Taiga is that you?" He can here him say, He fidgets a bit. There previous relationship wasn't something he could have let go of, He remembers how each moment they cherished until that one night that changed everything. But that's a story to be told in a letter time.

"Um... Hey Tatsuya. Uh how's it going?" Kagami says awkwardly.

 "Aside from being kidnapped, and put here, not very good. W-what are you doing here?" Himuro gets up, and give Kagami his usual poker face.

"Ah, well I don't know why you're here but I know I am here to save you, with help that is." Aomine snorts behind him.

"Can you tell us what happen?" Kise asked him, Himuro was a bit reluctant to answer but complied.

"I can't remember much, but I remember that the driver and one of the guards were  from the traitor's side. Other than that, it's all I got." Himuro checks on the other's relieved that most weren't hurt, he did notice that some were a bit beaten up though, which were mainly the guards.

"Tatsuya, we need help carrying these people, can you help?" Kagami looked at the raven haired man, Himuro was also relieved that Kagami hasn't changed much from the time he last left him.

"Yeah, I'll help." Himuro smiled at him, Kagami turned his head around to hid his Blush. After all he was still a bit hung up on themselves. He nods at Himuro and counts how many were left to carry. If Himuro was to help that would mean two of them would have to carry two people, and one would have to carry only a single person. Since the driver and other soldier were traitors.

"Ugh, what happen." Another woke up, This time the other doctor, a dark haired man.

"Hyuuga, your awake. Good you can help us out." Himuro says bluntly, as the glasses man got up. He looked at his assistant a bit worried over the brunet girl." She's alright, Hyuuga. The other ones who are also out are Furihata, Kogenai and Mitobe. We need your help to carry Aida. We'll carry the rest." The one named Hyuuga nods and lifts himself off the ground.

"Hey who said you can boss us aro-" Aomine was going to finish with 'around' when he was jabbed at the side by Kagami.

"Just com one, It would be hard for him to carry Someone heavy, he's still weak. Himuro you carry The other small guy, the burnet one. I'll carry the cat face looking one, and you two carry the big guy over there. For now lets just get out of here." They nod in agreement, even Aomine (Even though he's very mad at Kagami for  making a stunt like that)

As they carry the others out of the building they notice a lot of commotion coming from the other side of the trench. They can hear voices and shouting, they hunch to the ground. Staying down as to not be seen.

"We got to hurry before back up comes! Take whatever prisoners, and retreat! Hanamiya has successfully captured our target! Go!" They can here. Aomine and Kise look at each other a bit frighten, this whole time they thought they were the targets.

Only to realize they were nothing more than decoys, they left the ones they were suppose to protect, only to be met with another problem. What if they were gone now? What if when these people retreated, they would find everyone dead? Aomine shivered at the thought of never seeing His childhood friend again, he couldn't bear the thought of it.

Kise glared to the ground, When Kuroko had told him something wasn't right, he didn't expect this. He didn't want to lose him, not again.

Kagami clenched his fist, he should have let Midorima go, so he could be the one in dangered, he should have thought of a better plan, after all he was a general before this. He wasn't a big general or anything, he was well known, he just didn't like it. He didn't like sending his men to die, and to only watch as they die. So he chose a different path where he found Midorima, the man who was willing to give him a chance, who was there when he was at his most broken state. He clenched his fist tighter." I have to get in there. I can go by myself." He said. All pairs of eyes were on him.

"Taiga don't be stupid-" Tatsuya tries to persuade him.

"I have to, Shintarou is in there." He growled at the raven haired man, Himuro was a bit taken aback to hear the name of someone he knew all to well.

"You mean that green haired, oha asa freak?" He hissed at him.

"He's not a freak, he's a.. a friend." He hesitated a bit. But he looked straight at Himuro's face. His eyes determined, his body ready to fight.

"Your not going, That's finale." He hissed at him.

"You can't make me." Kagami gets face to face with Himuro ready to punch the man if necessary.

"I will." Himuro grabs Kagami's wrist and turns him around, slamming him to the ground. Kise and Aomine watch in awe as the raven haired man just slams Kagami down, like he was nothing. Kagami wasn't a weak man, in the contrary he was buff and strong. He was agile and flexible. As if he were a human image of a tiger, ready to prowl it's prey. But here was a man who didn't look as strong, in opposite is, tackle the tiger down to his stomach. Like a dragon flying down on it's prey slamming it to the ground to weaken it." You will wait, Taiga." Kagami struggles, trying to get any chance he could to get him off of himself.

"Himuro, calm down. They're already leaving." Hyuuga says, as rest his hand on Himuro's shoulder, trying to calm the guy down.

Himuro sighs, as he lets him go. He reluctantly does so as Kagami gets up and bolts to the bunker doors as soon as the enemy's retreated.

Kagami slams the door open, and runs to the control room where he last left him. He was shocked to have not found him in there." Kagami, There's soldiers who need to be attended." He hears Himuro shout at him.

He ignored it as he runs into every room, only to find some dead soldiers and some tied up. He vomited when he found a soldiers head completely blown off. He stumbles backwards, hitting the wall. He was scared, he was frighten, he needed to find that man. He needed to be sure his long time friend wasn't killed wasn't harmed, wasn't gone. He can feel tears of frustration well up, he runs again to find a door slightly ajared.  he walks slowly to it, and as he opens it he can feel his heart pounding in his ears.

 _Please. Please be there, please be okay._ He thinks to himself.

He opens the door to find Midorima on the floor next to Murasakibara and Momoi. He lets out a shaky breath as he sees no injury on any of them, but he noticed two people were missing.

Kuroko and Akashi were no where to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a hard time trying to write this cause I really wasn't planning anything when I made this story just put whatever popped into my head, so I deeply apologize for the long wait. I am also stuck on my other story.... Hahhhhh wish I thought this through, oh well. Thank you for reading _

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking why not let them go to war, throw some unrequited love, Some dangerous place and Bam there we go. I'm so excited to continue. :)


End file.
